The Ultimate Game
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: Z Tenshi VS. Z Akuma......better than the Super Bowl!!!! (-_- The first time it was up, I didn't know it wasn't finished....but it's all good now)


**_The Ultimate Game!  
_**ZTenshi Vs. ZAkuma  
(ZAngels Vs. ZDevils)  
  
  


The football arena on Mars.....yes.....that'll do nicely..what do you mean, "How did it get there?"??? It's just there goddamnit! And that's where our game shall be...  
  
The announcer taps on the mike, causing annoying feedback. The crowd covers their ears. "Sorry......and welcome to the Ultimate Game!!! It's gonna be a hell of a matchup here tonight. Let's bring out the home team! and please folks.....disregard the size of the teams, because you will be killed if you question anything...." Gokuo, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Tienshinhan, Yamchua, Vegeta, 16, 17, 18, Kurririn, Mirai no Trunks, and Tapion come running out of the home team locker room. The crowd cheers and they all wave, all except Vegeta and the androids, who just don't give a flying fuck about the crowd. "And let's being out the away team!" Nappa, Raditz, Freeza, Koola, Broly, Buu, Cell, Janemba, 13, Pilaf, Garlic Jr., Ginyu, and Bojack come running out. The crowd boo's and hisses and several ki blasts are sent towards the stands, which get bounced back at Freeza, Broly, and Koola by a ki barrier around the bleachers. The referee walks onto the field. Gokuo, Trunks, and Vegeta come for the home team. Broly, Freeza, and Koola come for the away team. The ref looks at Broly, holding the coin. "Heads or Tails?" Broly narrows his eyes, staring at Gokuo. "Kakorotto...." The ref flips the coin. "Heads it is." He looks back at Broly. "Will you be kicking or receiving?" Broly, still staring at Gokuo, clenches his fist. "Kakorotto!" The ref nods and signal that they're kicking, and the representatives return to their sides of the field.  
Ginyu holds his arm up and the whistle blows. He punts the ball, which goes rocketing 10 yards into the end zone. Piccolo catches it, with grease smeared under his eyes for glare protection, and starts running forward. Bojcack jumps at him from the right, but he jumps over him. Freeza reaches up and grabs his foot in midair, slamming him onto the 30 yard line. Piccolo stands and sneers at Freeza, who's smirking. "Yes? Be there a problem, good sir?" Piccolo grumbles and the Z Tenshi set up their offense.  
18 shakes her head. "Gee...wonder why they made me center...." the sarcasm in her voice is enough to choke a small army of sea monkey's. Gokuo looks to his sides at Vegeta and Tapion. "Hike!" Gokuo grabs the ball and runs backwards. Gohan stays on the line trying to block Ginyu, who's simply running forward with hiim clinging to his chest. "Damnit!" Gohan reaches down and punches Ginyu in the nuts. "OOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Ginyu falls over, and Gokuo passes to Tapion. Tapion steps on Pilaf's head and jumps, catching the ball in midair. Cell jumps up with Tapion and rams into him, causing him to drop the ball. Tapion falls to the ground, and Cell lands on Tapion's knee, crushing it for the most part. The whistle blows and a flag is thrown. "Offensive foul. Tapion. Unsportsman-like conduct. 10 yard penalty." The ZTenshi grumble and move back 10 yards. "2nd and 20"  
Vegeta punches Gokuo out of the way. "You fool! I'm the rightful quarterback! I'm the one who has the secret in my bloodline!" Gokuo blinks, shrugs and steps aside. Vegeta smirks "I'll show you how to throw the pig skin, Kakorotto....HIKE!" Vegeta takes the ball and waits for an opening. Janemba uses Tien as a footstool, and jumps over the line, smashing into Vegeta. The two of them skid, the ball still in Vegeta's hands, and end up five yards back. Vegeta pounds on the ground with both hands, his legs kicking wildly. "Damn it people, I need some support here!" 17 folds his arms over his chest, the helmet on his head bearing a tiny happy face on the side. "Stop yer bitchin and get back on the line." Vegeta raises his palm at the android and fires a ki beam at him. 17's entire body turns crispy black and the the expression on his face looks quite surprised, as does the face on his helmet. The ref blows the whistle. "3rd and 25"  
Vegeta scowels "Hike...." He takes a few steps back with the ball in his hand. 13 runs through a gap between Gohan and Tien, but 16 steps infront of him and grabs him by the head. The large android straightens 13 out and throws him like a javelin accross the field, the latter android sticking into the ground with his head buried. Vegeta looks at 16 with an odd look on his face. "Thanks...." 16 nods and moves to block Koola. Vegeta looks downfield and see's Yamcha on the opposite 20. He reaches his arm back and launches the ball towards him, with flames encircling the ball. As the ball flys towards Yamcha, Ginyu smirks and spreads his arms out, with cheesy music playing. "Body Change!" The body change beam shoots down the field, rocketing past the ball and into Yamcha's mouth. Yamcha catches the ball and skids, then smirks. In Ginyu's voice he scratches out, "Interception...." Yamcha/Ginyu runs back across the field. Ginyu/Yamcha looks around. "What the hell happened? Is this heaven?" He gets punched in the face by Trunks as he turns around, causing little blue birds to fly around his head in circles. Yamcha/Ginyu runs all the way down the field to the 10 yard line, and then somersaults into the end zone. "Saftey!!!" Broly backhands the referee, causing the little man in the stripped shirt to spin around. When he comes to a stop, he adjusts his hairpiece. "Did I say saftey? I meant touchdown!!! 7-0, Z Akuma" Yamcha/Ginyu switches back into his right body and snatches one of the birds around his head and eating it. Vegeta begins arguing with the ref. "Oh come on! He cheated!!" The ref shakes his head. "Nope, sorry, nothing in the rules against body changing....." Vegeta growls and puts his fist through the referee, snatching his whistle. "Fine then...now I'm the ref....." Radditz and Nappa shake their head, both saying "Poor egotistical midgit Saiyajin......" Broly walks up behind Vegeta and puts his hand on his shoulder. Vegeta looks up at him. "What do you want?" Broly narrows his eyes "Kakkorotto...kak...oro...kak....otto...rotto...kakrotto...kaka kak....oro...tto kak rott!!!!" Vegeta blinks once...twice...and then three times. "What...in...the...fuck...does...that...MEAN?!" Broly sighs "You're not allowed to be the ref...it's not fair..." Pilaf steps out from behidn Broly and climbs up his leg and onto his shoulder, perching there like a parrot. Vegeta stares at him. "You can understand that shit?" Pilaf nods his head up and down vigorously, making a rattling sound. Vegeta shrugs. "Well...too bad. I'm the ref and there aint nuthin you can do about it, so nyah!" with that he sticks out his tongue and pulls down his eyelid with his finger. Broly smirks "Kakorotto..." Vegeta looks at Pilaf "What he say?" Pilaf takes a deep breath "He said ' I am the super powerfull super saiyajin Broly and i'll crush you like a bug under my boot because you are weak and pathetic and all around inferior to me in every way, because I am the super powerfull super saiyajin Broly and you are a pathetic little bug, so brace yourself because I'm going to blast you into oblivion, you pathetic pile of puke.'" Vegeta blinks and a sweatdrop appears over his head. "He said all that? Pilaf shakes his hand slightly. "More or less...I cut it down a bit..." Vegeta's face gets blue streaks running down it and Broly blasts him backwards. Vegeat gets up, dashes forward at him, and smacks Broly across the face with the whistle. Both teams shout "Ohhhh!!!!!" and encircle the two of them as if they were in a high school cafeteria. Vegeta and Broly start beating the crap out of each other, and Pilaf goes flying into the stands. The rest of the teams simply jump in, except for Krillin, who points at the brawl with one hand and puts the other one on his head. "Oh no! Vegeta has killed the referee and tried to become the referee and Broly said he couldn't be the referee and Vegeta said what's he going to do about it and Broly blasted him and Vegeta hit him with the whistle and the teams have started to brawl..." he takes another breath "...and now we'll never finish the game and we'll lose because of the interception by Ginyu when he did the body change...and oh no!!" Everybody stops suddenly, each keeping in the same position they were in before they stopped, and stare at Krillin. Krillin smiles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Sup?" They all shake their heads in disgust and return to brawling. Krillin puts his artms down and breathes out an odd white mushroom, which bobs up and down. Then the sky becomes dark, and everybody stops what they're doing again and look up. A gigantic foot comes out of the sku and steps on the,, leacing them flatened and laying inside a huge footprint. The foot belongs to the all powerfull and mighty writer who saw that this story was going noplace fast. Said author walks off into the sunset.....  



End file.
